


crowns without a competition

by doujinbag



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds himself making a cherry blossom flower crown for his lovely boyfriend Rin. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowns without a competition

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr!  
> Sorry if this is bad at all, I just...yeah. I wrote it quickly and thought it was sorta cute. Who knows.

"Haru, what are you doing?"

Rin sat in the grass, watching his boyfriend quite carefully as he began circling around the cherry blossom trees that surrounded them. Upon hearing Rin's voice, Haruka looked up and blinked quietly at the red-haired boy.

"I'm just making something," he responded quietly. "Don't worry about it. Keep reading or whatever."

Rin rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone in his hand, changing the song that was playing before returning to his eBook. However, he couldn't stay all that focused on it for long; his eyes continued flicking up at the other boy curiously.

In Haru's hands were several cherry blossom flowers, formed like a small bouquet as he held them. He didn't know how many he was going to end up collecting, so he figured _"just enough"_ was a good answer to himself. In the end, he collected almost fifty.

"Should be good," he hummed to himself as he walked over to Rin's place on the ground and promptly sat down next to him. Rin raised an eyebrow and set his phone aside.

"Yes?" he asked, running his tongue over the sharp tips of his teeth.

"I'm just sitting. Keep reading."

As Rin read yet again, Haru began twisting and tying the small flower stems together, forming a small circular crown. Rin smiled upon seeing what Haruka was doing, but covered up the fact that he was looking with his hair.

Finally, once Haru finished his work and seemed about as content with it as he could be, he reached over and ever so gently placed the crown on Rin's head. "Done," he declared happily. "It looks good on you."

Rin smiled and turned his phone's camera to the front-facing one so he could get a good look at himself wearing it. "I love it. Thank you, Haru," he said, placing his hand on his boyfriend's.

"I was hoping you would," Haruka said.

"I should make one for you, yeah?"

"Only if you want."

It took Rin about double the time that it took Haru to make the crown, but once he finally finished, he seemed very proud of his work. "It looks good on you, too," he said, smiling and baring his sharp teeth at the other boy. "Perfect as ever."

"Shut up, I'm not anything close to perfect," Haru mumbled quietly. "Although... I can still kick your ass in racing."

"Oh, whatever," Rin said, rolling his eyes. "I only lost last week."

"And the week before that, and the week before that..."

Rin stuck his tongue out at Haru and suddenly tackled him to the ground, straddling his lap carefully. "Whatever. At least I won one thing from you."

"Oh, really? What's that?" Haru replied in a rather challenging voice.

Rin's eyes shimmered a bit, like two dark rubies seeing right through the boy underneath him. "Your heart."

Haruka laughed, shaking his head. "You're so cheesy, I can't stand it," he said. "But, just for the record... I love you."

"I know," Rin said cockily, and at first it seemed that was all he was going to say before he added, "I love you more."

"Everything's a competition to you, isn't it?"

"Of course. But hey, the flower crown you made me is better than the one I made you." Rin smiled and rested his head in the crook of Haru's neck, breathing softly against his skin. Neither of them wanted to move, so neither of them did. They merely let the wind blow through the trees and relished in the soft cherry blossom petals that fell all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
